Aisha
by Nadeline05
Summary: "I want J.K Rowling to say that Voldemort had a son and the story has just begun." Well, not exactly. Voldemort secretly had a daughter, Aisha. When the killing curse rebounded on Voldemort, Dumbledore took Harry and Aisha and placed them on two different doorsteps. Years later, what is to come when seventeen year old Harry learns she is not a muggle neighbor.
1. Chapter 1

"Hagrid's bringing him."  
"You think it - wise - to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"  
"I would trust Hagrid with my life," said Dumbledore.  
"I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," said Professor McGonagall, "but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to - what was that?"

"Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did you get that motorcycle?"

"Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore," said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got him, sir."  
"Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.  
"Is that where -?" whispered Professor McGonagall.  
"Yes," said Dumbledore. "He'll have that scar forever."  
"There's another child; I never knew they had twins…"  
"They did not." Dumbledore said absently.

"Then who-"

"We must get young Aisha to Arabella Figg and Harry to the Dursleys, shouldn't we, Hagrid?"  
"Hagrid looked hesitantly down at the two sleeping babies. He reached towards Harry then, picked up Aisha handing her towards Dumbledore. Dumbledore held Aisha gingerly with a worried look looming over her. He placed her on the doorstep of Mrs. Figg's door with a letter. He returned to Professor McGonagall and Hagrid and did the same with Harry. Only after Hagrid gave a Harry a scratchy kiss.  
"Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations."  
"Yeah," said Hagrid in a very muffled voice, "I'll be takin' Sirius his bike back. G'night, Professor McGonagall - Professor Dumbledore, sir."  
Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself onto the motorcycle and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night.  
"I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, nodding to her.  
"Albus, Who was that other child?" McGonagoll whispered.  
"She as what her name means: Life."

* * *

author note: im sorry if youre looking for a perfect story with perfect spelling and perfect grammar! I didn't post this story really for other people to read. i just wanted to get my idea out! and there are horrid spelling and grammar mistakes and thats because these chapters are **rough drafts **nothing more and they will suck cause i havent put much effort in them. and even less effort in the author note. sorry but you'll have to find a new story if you cant deal with it.

I recently went to Diagon Alley. It was fucking wicked! It was the thrid day it was open so it really packed. I imagine it still is now but it I got the early admission and was the one of the first on the Gringotts ride. Which was amazing by the way!

Disclaimer: I AINT OWNIN NOTHIN. all belongs to Rowling


	2. Chapter 2

"Mum, is Harry coming over today!?"

"Yes, he is, his aunt and uncle are taking their son to the cinema for his birthday." Mrs. Figg said to her nine year old daughter, Aisha. "So, why don't you do a little magic I taught you to tidy this place up a bit, hmm?"

"Yes, mother." Aisha picked up wand, and flicked it to clean the litter box. "Why doesn't Harry ever go to Dudleys birthday parties? They are cousins, aren't they?"

"I'm not the person to ask." The older woman spoke, pushing back her graying hair. She was also waving her wand about, putting away all magical items in a closet.

"And remember to not a speak a word to Harry about magic. Even if he displays magic himself. and don't-

"Don't mention our similar scars either, I know. I've been told every time I see Harry. But, why do we both have lighting bolt scars?" Aisha said pulling down the collar of her shirt to see her scar on her shoulder blade.

"You very well know Professor Dumbledore will tell you when he deems fit."

Aisha grunted to that response. Figg put the last finishing touches to the house as the Harry Potter rang the doorbell.

"What do you think our parents are like?"

"No clue, they lock me in my cupboard if I ask." Harry said, referring to his aunt and uncle.

"Mum, told me I had my fathers hair but, she wont tell me more than that." Aisha sighed while lowering her her herself on her bed; her jet black hair spilling out from under her. Harry then too repeated her actions.

"Once I move out of my uncles place, do you want go search for each of our parents?"

"I'd love that, Harry."

You're leaving, Harry?" Aisha said with tears forming.

"Umm…yeah. I have be accepted to a school in Scotland." Harry replied, not telling the whole truth.

"Scotland?! But thats sooooo far away!" Aisha whined.

"I promise to write everyday." He reassured her.

"Ok, but you'll be back for the holidays, right?"

"I will. I'll keep updated in my letters."

"You tell me if there're any Scottish bullies, i'll fly out there and them up!"

Harry laughed nervously, he believed the blue-gray eyed, eleven year old. Before, Dudley and his gang would pick on Harry, but as soon as Aisha got drift of it, they never bothered Harry again. At school anyway. Thats whole they became close friends, even closer when her mum, babysat Harry.

* * *

Another very short chapter, sorry!

on my last chapter I had some difficulties but now its fixed and everything should be ok!


	3. Chapter 3

"AISHA! Don't be foolish!" Figg was watching her daughter pack her bags. She was wondering if she made a grave mistake.

"I never should have told you so soon." Figg muttered

"Mother, I've been of age since May. I'll choose what I want to do myself." Aisha threw at her mom in distaste.

"Where are planing on staying?"

Aisha scoffed and quickly shuffled passed her mother out her bedroom door.

"AISHA! It's dangerous! Dumbledore wouldn't have wanted you do this!"

"Dumbledore, doesn't control my life and neither do you. A-and you should've told me sooner." Aisha slammed her front door; leaving the woman who raised her, with her bags and Nimbus 2000.

It was lightly thundering when she escaped outside. She stood there for a minute where she would go, but nothing came to mind. Aisha was incredibility sheltered at home. She knew the Hogwarts teachers, but not where Hogwarts was located in Scotland. Harry came to mind but, he slowly stopped sending letters then completely stopped during his fourth year. And considering what her mother told her about Harry, she didn't feel comfortable to confront him yet. But, she needed too. She thought.

Aisha eventually did ended up at the Harry's house, after she paced back in front of her own. She watched at a distance wondering rather or not to knock on his door. Harry was even most liking not home anyway, so why not? But, Aisha couldn't after hearing stories about her childhood friend, she was scared.

Aisha ducked under a bush when a white snowy owl had swooped over her, "Damn, bloody ow-

Aisha stopped talking and hid deeper into the bush. She saw seven different Harrys step out from number 4 Privet Drive.

"Seven?! Polyjuice, possibly?" Aisha whispered to herself.

"Head for the Burrows. We rendezvous there." A loud booming voice yelled.

"On the count of three! One…two…THREE!" The same voice called.

Aisha watched as people on broomsticks, and a bike flew off. Aisha made a grab for her broom a flew off following the seven Harrys at a distance. Then out of nowhere, they where surrounded. At least thirty hooded figures, suspended in midair, formed a vast circle around the seven. Death Eaters. A burst of light almost grazed her arm, Aisha pulled out her wand a started casting spells, holding on for dear life. A Harry was clinging to a sidecar. A Firebolt, and his rucksack slipped from beneath his knees. He caught them, then started casting spells, almost hitting Aisha as well. Then, everything happened so fast after that.

Green light

Snowy owl falling

The Harry shouting

The Death Eater leaving

Pain

Painful screams where coming out of both Harry's and Aisha's mouth. Aisha gripped her left hand around her broom and the right around her left shoulder. Then she saw him. They both saw him. Aisha was speechless. There he was, in the flesh. He only heard about him hours before but, he looked as evil and vile as her mother described him to be.

"I definitely should've stayed home today." Aisha gasped before pain took over.

Aisha awoke in a muddy pond; she didn't know how long she was out for but she did know the mud stung her scrapes. They were all over he body but, nothing more than scrapes. She quickly picked herself up bring her bag with her. She left the broom since it was beyond repair. After wondering she finally realized she was losing to much blood but luckily she came to a strange looking house.

"Best bet I got. I suppose." She muttered; clutching her side.

Before being arms length to the front door, a man opened the door violently.

"What's your name?!"

Aisha stood shocked; blubbering.

"I ASK FOR YOUR NAME!"

"A-Aisha."

"Last?"

"F-figg." She gasped; not knowing how much longer she could stand.

"What are you doing here, at the Burrow? Who sent you?"

"The Burrow? I-i came here on my own-

"DON'T LIE!"

"I don't know what to say…" She whispered. She barely remembered crouching down before she fainted.

* * *

ok the last chapter succuessfully uploaded! Hopefully this one will too...

i think i might do short chapters because i honestly dont know how long this story will be. so, yeah.

oh i forgot to mention that im sorry for mistakes in my chapters because i dont edit them very much. They are mostly rough drafts.


	4. Chapter 4

Aisha groaned and turned to side then, hissed at the slight pain at her side.

"You're not going to want to do that, hun." Aisha rolled back over at the sound of a woman's voice.

"You're almost all healed, but you won't be if you keep moving around." the woman went on. she was kneeling on the floor checking on her wounds.

"W-who? Where am I?"

"You're at the Burrow, but of course. I'm Molly Weasley. Remus told me your name was Aisha?"

Aisha nodded at the woman.

"Thank you, for you know." Aisha said gesturing to her wounds.

"Oh, no problem. You weren't looking so good; what stabbed you? We did found some wood in your wound."

"Must've been my broom. But, I don't really remember much." Aisha said sitting up.

"Getting stabbed in the stomach by your own broom? You don't even see that much in Quidditch. George by the way." said a red headed man with a bandage around his head. He was sitting on a chair next to the couch Aisha was sitting on.

"How did you end up here?" said the man who was a the door earlier. Two others followed; a woman with purple hair and a man with red.

"Remus she just woke don't pester her too harshly." the purple woman spoke.

Aisha looked around franticly she didn't know what to say. Apparently Harry Potter is a sensitive subject in the wizarding world. Who would've thought her best friend was celebrity. She never would've believed it a day ago.

"When I left my house, I saw more than Harry…so I decided to look into it. Not that I had anywhere else to do or go anyway." Aisha told them as a few more people stubbled in.

"I knew it! Death Eater aren't you!" Remus accused loudly.

Aisha stuttered she didn't know what say to that. She knew she wasn't one, but she was good any.

Clammers of footsteps echoed as the descended the stairs, followed by mumbling.

"What's with all the shouting we are trying to sleep up here!" Another red head proclaimed

"Ronald, you are not going to sleep before you a good meal, you've had a long day!"

Ronald scoffed as a bushy hair girl came up from up behind him followed by two others but Aisha couldn't see them.

"I-i think I've overstayed my visit. I must be going now. Thank you for your help." Aisha spoke softly as she stood up.

"Nonsense! you need a healthy meal too!" Molly put her hand on Aisha's shoulder and pushed her back on the couch.

"The bushy hair girl went around Ronald and told Molly that she would greatly appreciate a meal after the event that took place. This left room for the people behind the bushy hair girl and red head to move into the room. Aisha stared at the two people who showed themselves. No, she disregard the red head girl and only stared at one. She stood up so quickly she almost lost her balance and inhaled sharply.

"Harry." She breathed.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"AISHA?!"

Harry made his way over to Aisha, angrily pushing people away. Shocked people. Harry seemed to know this girl and he was mad. Aisha had her head down not daring to lift it. He grabbed her by the arm, causing her took look into his green eyes. He stared at her for what seemed like an hour.

"You can't be her. A muggle wouldn't be able to get to the Burrow!"

A few gasps were heard and whispers of muggle.

"Harry…" Aisha took a deep breath, "I'm a witch. I've been a witch for as long as I could remember."

"Impossible." Harry growled raising his wand

"She did get here on a broom." George said.

Harry looked over at him, then back at Aisha.

"Is this true?" Harry asked.

"Yes, it is." Aisha said then paused. She knew she had to prove to her best friend it was really her.

"You sassy git" She finished.

The adults in the room slowly raised their wands at her.

The wands soon after were dropped on the floor, when Harry pulled Aisha in a tight hug.


	5. Chapter 5

"Aisha, what's going on? How did you know where to find me?" Harry said softly on her hair.

Aisha choked on her words

"There's something important I need to tell you." Aisha looked up at the shocked faces around her. "Alone."

"Guys could you give Aisha and me some time alone?" Harry said coming out of the hug.

Everyone in the Burrow muttered under their breath and shuffled their feet escaping to the kitchen or upstairs.

"I'll finish getting dinner ready then." Molly alerted everyone.

After everyone cleared the living room, Aisha sat down on the couch with Harry. She took few deep breaths then looked him right in his green eyes.

"I'm a witch."

"Yeah, I figured that much, funnily enough." Harry said earning a slap on the shoulder.

"But, I'm not just an o-ordinary witch…I-I just found this next part early today and I don't know what to make of it a-and I just don't know." She started forming tears.

"My mother, told me about my parents. Just my dad actually; she doesn't know who my mother is but his n-name is…Tom Riddle."

Harry didn't reply he only stared at his long lost best friend. The only thing that was breathing and Molly Weasley's voice yelling that dinner was ready.

"Harr-"

"What are you trying to say, Aisha?" Harry angrily said.

"I mean actually what I said…and also," Aisha pulled down the collar of her shirt to reveal her scar. Harry gasped in horror.

"It looks just like mine! H-how?" His face growing red.

"Riddle gave it to me, purposely. Unlike you; he never knew he did it." Harry continued to stare at her shoulder until she covered it back up.

"Mother told me that Dumbledore told you about the Horcruxes. But, he never told you everythi-"

"Of course not! He never told me a **_damn_**thing until it was **_too late_**!" Harry shouted, his voice slowly getting louder.

"Harry, I'm sorry. I never knew before now-" Harry cut Aisha off again. "I think I need a glass of water." He gritted threw his teeth."

Aisha watched Harry as he violently entered the kitchen. Following after Harry, the rest of the household came down stairs for dinner, a few told her not to be shy and come for dinner.

She picked herself off the couch to follow after them. The household didn't seem to notice Harry and this angry demeanor; they were to busy laughing to themselves. Harry was by the cabinet that held the whiskey. He slammed the cabinet then started pouring himself a drink. Making the kitchen grow silent.

"Ohohoho. Looks like likkle harrykinz-"

"-fancies himself a drink." The twins called out. Gaining the the last of the houses attention.

Harry clinched the firewhiskey harshly almost braking it.

"Harry, don't start drinking over this." Aisha commanded; leaning against the archway.

"Don't starting drinking over**_ this_**? THEN WHAT THE BLODDY HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?" Harry stood facing away from Aisha as he said this; his proclamation was soon followed with him throwing his drink behind him. Shattering against the wall.

Aisha said softly, "Getting drunk wont solve our problems."

"I CAN'T LET YOU DIE!"

Everyone was taken back even Aisha, she knew Harry and her were best friends but she hardly believed he cared for her after, dropping her when he was fourteen and especially after telling him she was Voldemort's daughter.

"I deserve to die. I realized that today." she said in a whisper.

"Know one deserves to die, Aisha."

"What about Voldemort?"

"Thats differe-

"IF HE DESERVES TO DIE THEN SO DO I; I'M AS GOOD AS BEING VOLDEMORT HIMSELF!

Harry sighed.

"Aisha, sit down and have something to eat." Harry said in a 'this-the-end-of-the-converstion' tone. Aisha scoffed and sat herself down by the bushy haired girl and across an empty chair that was soon occupied by Harry, after he cleaned up the broken glass. Harry leaned over and a placed food on Aisha's plate when he saw her not eating.

"Why didn't you get me mashed potatoes?"

"You don't _like_ mashed potatoes_."_

"Well, I do now!" Aisha slammed a glop of mashed potatoes on her plate trying to make a statement.

"The food is wonderful, Mrs. Weasley." Aisha complimented.

"Oh, thank you." Molly replied uncomfortably.

They continued to sit in silence no one having a nerve to speak up until Bill made a comment about the his wedding. Once, peace was restored, Molly introduced Aisha to everyone, including all of her children. Aisha laughed at the thought of having to remember all the Weasleys. After everyone (excluding Harry who was picking at his food) joined a conversation at the table, Aisha eased dropped into Hermione and Ron's conversation. They were speaking about leaving with Harry to destroy 'them' after the wedding. And 'them' meaning: Horcruxes.

"Harry?" Aisha asked getting his attention.

Harry sighed, "Yeah?"

"I'm coming with the three of you."

Ron and Hermione looked up from their conversation.

"No," Harry said as plainly as he possibly could. "And Ron, Hermione? Next time, talk about this matter in private."

"Sorry, mate" Ron mumbled.

"What do you mean 'no'?" I''m coming with you guys. There's no reason why I couldn't. I _need_ to come. How else will we put an end to Voldemort?"

"We will find another way, where you _don't_ have to sacrifice yourself."

"Why can't you understand I _want _to sacrifice myself!"

Harry cringed while Ron and Hermione whispered in confusion.

"You'll leave first thing in the morning to go back home. You'll be safe there. Dumbledore's wards should still be up."

"Harry, what is going on? What do you mean Aisha has to sacrifice herself?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, don't you see Hermione? I'm a horc-"

"AISHA," Harry bellowed slamming his fist on the table as he stood up. "We will discuss this upstairs." Harry stood up, threw this napkin on the table, and motioned to follow him upstairs.

"Sassy prick." Aisha said only audible to Ron and Hermione.


	6. Chapter 6

When the four of arrived to the room of Harry and Ron's; Harry began explaining that he was in fact a horcrux. Not that it was too much of a surprise because how else could Harry be able to have visions of Voldemort. He also explain who exactly Aisha was and that she was also an horcrux. But, nothing more that. He said nothing about Aisha being Voldemort's daughter because he didn't believe it himself.

When Harry managed convinced Ron and Hermione that he is ok being a horcrux, Harry showed Aisha the room she would be sharing with Ginny.

"Are you sure its ok not to tell them? You practically grew up with them, from what I heard, tonight." Aisha asked concerned for her friend.

"I told them that you were also an accident horcrux too, because…are you sure that you're _his_ daughter?" Harry answered as he opened the door to Ginny's room.

"Positive. From what my mom told me anyway. She told me that he turned me into a horcrux because he wanted me to practically immortal. Only a hand full of things can kill me, Harry. Only a hand full can kill us." Aisha found her new bed and sat on it.

"So, thats why he did it. He can't die without you dying first." He said also sitting down beside her.

She hummed 'yes'.

So, they sat in silence eloped in their thoughts.

"Do you have visions of him too?"

"Yes, but after growing up with it, i haven't thought much about them until now."

"Do you know occlumency?" Harry asked figuring it could be dangerous for her if she didn't.

"Yes, Snape taught me."

"Snape? You know Snape?"

"I know most of the Hogwarts teachers. I had to learn magic from someone."

"I see. Well, I bet it was a joy having him around. I despise that man."

"Doesn't everyone," Aisha laughed. "But, I think he's just bitter about something."

"Bitter as he may be, he shouldn't put down everyone around him." Harry scoffed.

Aisha laughed again but then became serious. "But, Harry can't I come with you?"

Harry began to protest but was interrupted.

"I can look for another way! You three can go destroy horcruxes and I will look for another option."

"Aisha, I _really_ don't think its a good idea."

"Please, Harry? I won't call you sassy…for a week!"

Harry rolled his eyes at her plead.

"And besides you owe me!"

"I _owe you? _What the bloody hell did I do?"

"You haven't spoken to me or sent a bloody letter for three years, thats what!"

He opened his mouth then closed it; he was lost for words.

"Fine! You can come," he groaned, "Only one rule: If I say "run" you better get the bloody hell out!"

"Absolutely!" Aisha said with cheery eyes and her arms around him.

Harry responded to the hug but, didn't notice the door creak open, to reveal Ginny.

"Oh! um…" The red head mumbled.

"Ginny…Aisha, do you mind if have a word with Ginny for a moment?"

"Oh, not all." Aisha escaped out of the room quickly after realizing the awkward atmosphere. She closed the door behind her and ran into Hermione.

"Excuse me, Hermione? I was wondering if Harry and Ginny…you know…have a thing going on?"

"I'm not really the one to ask, but they started dating last year and, now it seems they're having a bit of fall out."

CRASH

Hermione and Aisha cringed at the sound of items being thrown in Ginny's room.

"FINE! YOU SEEM TO LOVE HER THAN YOU DO ME, ANYWAY!" Ginny shrieked from behind the door. Ginny slammed the door wide open hitting Aisha on the back almost throwing her to the ground. Ginny's face was as red as her hair with hot tears rolling down. She quickly ran down the hall most likely trying to find an empty room.

"…It seems they _have _had a fall out," Hermione said closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose, "I'll go check on her in a few minutes when she has calmed down."

"Ah, yes, thats probably a good idea." Aisha whispered while rubbing her back

* * *

Not much happened in this chapter...


End file.
